


I'm so sick

by Sakura_Soshi



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sick Character, goodhyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soshi/pseuds/Sakura_Soshi
Summary: Subin has fallen ill and thanks to the fever he has stayed in bedBut there is nothing to worry about, since Seungwoo will give him the care he requires ... That is until his intentions take a 180 ° turn.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I'm so sick

**Author's Note:**

> Another subseung fanfic made with an english from google translator.  
> An apology for all the grammar mistakes that may have.  
> Enjoy your reading!

Perhaps it was his reluctant spirit to not want to worry the people around him, what he had done to Subin, that during the last 2 days that he had been feeling ill, he will not tell anyone about the first symptoms that something was wrong with his body, but that morning he definitely didn´t manage to get out of bed.

It may have been a bit dramatic, but the daily overexertion due to rehearsals and not attending to those early signs of a possible cold were making him feel swoon right at this moment.

And it is that he could not afford to waste time attending to situations as banal as finding a suitable jacket, for the cold weather that always received him when he moved from the practice room to the bedrooms as Seungsik always repeated it, especially when, both he, and his other members, were having a comeback around the corner, having the plus that their beloved leader would be back with them.

From the day it became official for everyone in VICTON that both Byungchan and Seungwoo would be participating in the new season of PRODUCE, that feeling of camaraderie and solidarity that they had maintained over these 5 years was strengthened.

It was difficult for everyone to assimilate what this decision meant, basically to be trainees again, ignoring their debut years and with it, all the effort, time, and dedication invested. 

However, it was one last chance they were not willing to miss. So Seungwoo as the extremely responsible leader and with a huge conscience on his shoulders, leaned on him always hardworking and cute Byungchan to venture into the new adventure that hell of produce 101

Subsequent events were too confusing and fast for everyone.

So many things have changed in one year, and despite the horrible end of the project group where Seungwoo is supposed to be away for 5 years, the show must continue and just a week from now they would be filming the MV for their next comeback.

Which meant the members practically lived in the studio.

Subin constantly thought about his relationship with his Hyung.

Although there was a mutual affection, a product of all the time they had been together during the good and bad times in the group, there was this strange barrier unconsciously put up by the older.

  
  


Thanks to their age difference, where his role as a leader made Seungwoo continue to see Subin as that teenager who came with them months after their debut.

Or at least that's how Subin thinks

In addition, there were other members with whom they felt more confident or shared greater interests. Seeing how Seungwoo preferred spending more time with Seungsik, and Byngchan than with him.

  
  


Seungwoo was not blind.

He had always been aware of the cute and tender image that Subin possessed, but lately there were days when her heart gave great leaps, being close to him, realizing that her kind of beauty had matured in the blink of an eye .

With sharper features, the loss of his baby cheeks and especially that powerful look that the boy had tried so hard to practice to reflect the greatest possible sensuality. Every day it seemed more difficult for Seungwoo to try to keep a healthy distance for his mind, and thus avoid doing the wrong thing.

However, that didn't stop him from enjoying the little opportunities he had with the maknae to share some of his affection.

Part of Seungwoo's favorite moments for a regular day locked in the practice room were those short breaks, where Subin liked to lie on his legs to doze, while he just stroked his hair and tried to record every line of his beautiful face in his memory. 

In fact, that was his most recent hobby: taking a close look at his partner's anatomy.

I could swear that he knew perfectly every natural line that the maknae figure possesses.

Seungwoo has a theory that his particular kink was born since he saw Subin's performance dancing 7 rings.

The way he generated waves with his body, the stage presence with which he dominated the entire show, as well as his final movements made the presentation unforgettable for the oldest, which in one way or another turned the gears in his head to begin to observe the youngest in a different way.

He particularly liked the aesthetic that Subin possessed when dancing.

The way his shoulders differed from his small waist or also how pretty his legs looked in good leather pants.

He might seem crazy, but he had reached the point of wanting to observe beyond what he had actually allowed himself to see.

There were these moments in which the tall boy was totally disconnected from reality, lost in his internal debates, about whether

Everything he felt, what he thought was correct. What reaction would the little maknae have if he realized what he was doing in him? ...

Subin would think that he was completely sick and would break the familiarity they had been living …

Subin

The mention of it made him stand up suddenly from the dining room.

It was getting late to go to the practice room and Subin still hadn't left his room. He had a bad feeling so he immediately went to the room to try to make sure everything was okay.

He knocked on the door but got no response, so a little more concerned he allowed himself to enter, looking for the black-haired man, finding him, but not in the way he expected.

Immediately he realized that something was wrong, at first glance Subin was sound asleep but with a somewhat heavy and even complaining breathing.

Seungwoo didn't need any more signals to sneak up on him, until he was a short distance from his face and could immediately feel the heat radiating from him. Instantly he touched his forehead and was able to corroborate his suspicions: the youngest had a fever.

He felt a horrible hyung for not having previously realized the state of health of the now sick man, so he automatically decided to take care of him.

First, that fever had to be lowered, there were no more medicines in the emergency kit and I honestly didn't want to leave Subin alone for a moment to go get something at the nearest pharmacy, so I chose to try to control it with physical means .

He found a small bucket of warm water, grabbed a clean cloth, and set his plan in motion.

He removed the covers with which Subin's body was covered, while explaining by way of apology  _ "Subin, I have to remove everything that is generating more heat than you already have, don't worry I'll take care of you. _ "

The youngest only managed to half open his eyes and nod  _ "thank you for being with me hyung" _ as he stretched out his hand and took the other's hand in a loving gesture, closing his eyes to doze again for a while.

Seungwoo's senses were surprised by such a sudden show of affection, however, at this moment he had more important things to take care of.

As he prepared to unbutton the top of his patient's sky blue pijamas, Seungwoo realized the situation he was in: he was undressing the main character of his fantasies.

Honestly out of a pleasant feeling, he was flooding with fear, he had wanted so long to see beyond what the clothes allowed him to see, that he was flooded with the fear that Subin would misinterpret his initial intentions and he will think that somehow way, they wanted to take advantage of him.

Seungwoo decided to take a breath of air to calm down, after all, Subin was sick and there was no one else in the house who could help them, besides those are friends right? Through thick and thin.

So, he tied up all the self-control he possessed and immediately continued with his mission.

Seeing the pale exposed abdomen, he tried to divert his attention from the small pink buttons that had been erect by the sudden change in temperature, managing to gently wipe the damp cloth he had brought.

Subin was surprised by the wet touch and could not suppress a small gasp, he felt his skin burn, but it was not only from the cold contact, but rather because of the person who was giving it to him

.

He felt so sick, not just from his cold, but rather sick from all the feelings the tallest elicited in him, his bright smile, the way he looked at him while they practiced, the way his pupils got bigger when the time came. lunchtime and if it was a bit more cheeky he would also admit that he found it tremendously exciting how small he felt between his hyung's long limbs.

However, if there was one thing he loved about him, it was, how he always tried to take care of him. He used to feel jealous when someone stole the total attention of the elder, how dare they get used to a certain degree of attention and then want to take it away? He didn't really know if he could share it.

This is why, realizing the noble intentions of his friend, to improve his health, he decided to let himself be made like a rag doll. He was totally convinced to try his luck and see if they were just his hallucinations, or really behind the protective and loving gaze that Seungwoo regularly kept on him, there is some hint of eroticism and desire towards him.

Seungwoo was hesitating about his next moves, but still with his shaking hands he continued to start pulling Subin's shorts down. This time his task had become twice as difficult, since before his eyes were milky thighs that incited to be touched.

He was sure that time was beginning to pass more slowly, he ventured to pass the damp cloth between his thighs, seeing the immediate reaction of the minor who tried to bring them together. At this point Seungwoo was aware of each of the reactions of the lowest: he, as his mouth was kept slightly open, letting out small moans from time to time, his face covered by a crimson tint and he could even feel how his pale skin was bristling from every place where passed his touch.

Unconsciously, he had taken a liking to the situation, being responsible for all those reactions, and even just being the only person who could see him this way, it generated some satisfaction, but he was not prepared for when, As a result of his clumsy movements, he accidentally brushed the opponent's crotch, feeling a bulge under the youngest's boxer, the same one who let out a groan that sounded rather pleasant.

He needed to focus, to remember why he was in that situation initially, but it was practically impossible, his mind only repeated Subin's reactions to his touch, and how he wished he could hear a moan like that again, it was also difficult for him to continue to ignore the very pressure he felt in his pants, which at this point it was impossible for him to try to let it go unnoticed.

So all his plans were turned 180 degrees.

He could not say that he was thinking coherently, he was letting himself be carried away by a whole series of impulses generated by the heat of the moment, he began to touch Subin without any shame, in fact the cloth with which he initially tried to support himself, had disappeared in the know what place.

His hands went to the younger boy's waist, where he lifted the elastic of his underwear, slowly removing it

The room was completely silent, it was done, Subin, it was completely naked.

Seungwoo was totally mesmerized by Subin's beauty, his mind was working fast, trying to record every body line of the boy.

Sigh, she bit her lips and guided her hands towards the rosy skin, she dared to take between her right hand, the member of the lower one and begin to caress it at a continuous rhythm, using her thumb as a stimulant, with which she delineated the wet endure of the glans.

That sensation was indescribable, as it was accompanied by Subin's reactions, who began to stir in bed.

For Subin it was impossible to continue feigning unconsciousness, since his reactions to each stimulus were more and more noticeable, he was forced to lick his lips and tighten his grip on his bed, increasing more and more the volume of his muffled moans. His desperation was growing, until he decided to speed things up.

_ "Hyung please ... more" _

To say that Seungwoo's soul left would be the most accurate description of what he felt at that moment. There simply was no logical and credible excuse to justify the situation in which he had been found, he was about to blurt out a thousand apologies, when something in his brain clicked.

_ "Wait ... Did you say more?" _ . 

He looked up and met Subin's deep gaze, he was biting his lips in a captivating way, while the lipstick on his face had not gone, giving him a look so angelic but sinner at the same time

_ "You are so selfish" _ , his lips formed an adorable pout, which only urged Seungwoo to want to kiss him, in fact with a bit of distrust, he raised his long body to the bed, slowly approaching his face to the contrary.

He could swear that Subin's lips felt just as soft as flower petals, the kiss was soft, knowing each other, delicate, as if afraid to break it, until Subin hung his arms behind Seungwoo's neck, drawing him against his body. In this way, the tallest one was on top of the other.

He licked his lips to ask permission to deepen his kiss, receiving an active response, who parted his lips to give way to Seungwoo's tongue unleashing a war of muscles inside their mouths

.

The act felt so desperate that shortness of breath and the need to climb to the next level caused them to part.

Words were unnecessary, they knew what they wanted, what they needed.

Seungwoo began to take off the clothes that at this moment he felt so annoying, but when he tried to remove his boxers, a delicate hand stopped him

_ "Let me help you" _

Subin swapped places with his partner, positioned himself between the elongated legs as he slowly removed the underwear

_ "You know hyung, I'm very grateful for all your care, so I think it's only fair that I help you a bit." _

The look Seungwoo gave him at that moment was completely different from the others. It was dark, and deep, full of anticipation for her next moves.

_ "Sorry, but I've always wanted to know its taste" _

He then introduced Seungwoo's member into his mouth, beginning to suck in a rhythmic way, while with his delicate hands he stimulated those parts that he had not managed to fit.

Not in Seungwoo's wildest fantasies did he imagine witnessing what he had before his eyes today. It seems that Subin's beautiful lips had been designed to look around his penis, in the same way, Subin insisted on maintaining eye contact with him, fixing his bright eyes with his, before such a spectacle, Seungwoo could only let out deep sighs and the occasional grunt every time Subin decided to gently scrape his teeth.

" _ Stand up" _

Enthusiastically for what was to come, he pulled the member out of his mouth, leaving a thin thread of presemen hanging from his lips, he quickly climbed to the level of his lover's face and after exchanging a few kisses again, Seungwoo laid him against the bed

_ "Do you have lubricant?" _

_ "I've been wanting this for so long"  _ he replied with some shyness _ "it's in the drawer of the table" _

For the first time, Seungwoo felt lucky to have ridiculously long limbs, so he simply stretched out his arm, until he reached the bottle.

_ "Honey, if you feel like I'm hurting you please let me know" _

Subin was moved by her words, even in the situation they were in, Seungwoo proved to be the most caring and considerate person he had the fortune to meet, so when he felt the intrusion of the first finger he tightened his grip on the bed and tightened his factions.

Seungwoo began to kiss the entire face of his lover: first the eyelids, his small button nose, his cheeks and lastly the lips, thus his gestures relaxed and as his kisses deepened, Seungwoo began to move his finger, for later put a second in and after a few more moves came the third, they considered they were ready for the next.

_ "Subin where are the condoms" _

_ "I know you are clean, and so am I ... I want to feel all of you" _

Subin's spread legs welcomed the man who immediately took his place between them.

_ "You know you can tell me if something bothers you baby" _

Subin just nodded shyly, while the opposite aligned his member in the newly dilated entrance.

As he entered Subin, he could feel hot and tight ... so good

Now, he just waited for the grip that the youngest had taken in his arms became lighter to ask

_ "Can I move?" _

Subin gave him a needy  _ "Please _ "

His movements were slow but accurate, he still had some fear left in case he hurt his boy.

_ "hyung, do you think you could be a little faster?" _

_ "What my prince wanted are orders for me" _

From that moment on Subin became a bundle of loud moans, which accompanied the sounds generated by the movement of his bed. Furthermore, when Seungwoo found that place where Subin seemed to want to cry with pleasure every time he reached for it, so he took Subin's neglected penis with one of his hands and began to combine the movements of his hips with the rhythm that he was carrying in his hand.

Subin could not take much longer, after a loud moan his vision clouded as he reached the sky and released his essence.

Seungwoo, when he felt the contraction of Subin's muscles, only managed to give a pair more lunges, until he himself felt his own orgasm and released himself inside the boy.

Subin felt electricity again when he was filled with the elder's warm scent and could only sigh deeply with a marked expression of satisfaction on his face.

  
  
  


Subsequently, a pair of bodies could be seen huddled against each other resting, placidly in complete tranquility, when Seungwoo's voice interrupted that comfortable silence that surrounded them.

_ "It seems your temperature dropped" _

Subin, he smiled and returned to accommodate his face right on the opponent's shoulder,

_ "All thanks to your care" _

_ "You know that I would do the impossible as long as you are well Subinie" _

_ "I love you hyung" _

_ " I even more" _

_ "Right now I'm too tired to have ´the talk’, but I just want you to know that you have made me the happiest person." _

_ "Rest Subinie, when you wake up you won't be able to escape from this old man" _

Subin chuckled softly at Seungwoo's words,

_ "It's a threat?" _

_ "It ´s a promise" _

**Author's Note:**

> A smut too amateur, hey it's my first time writing obsenity, so I hope it wasn't too ridiculous xD  
> Anyway, thank you very much for your reading!
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @SakuraSoshi ^u^


End file.
